Cyclone (Extreme Warriors)
Cyclone (or Cyclone-Raptor) was a competitor robot that fought in both seasons of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. Despite failing to make it past the first round of both championships it fought in, Cyclone managed to win the Annihilator in the second season, a feat it shares with the UK competitor Kan-Opener. Cyclone was the first heavyweight competitor robot in the history of Robot Wars to ever use a spinning weapon to throw a robot out of the arena, which it did to Thor's Hammer. The design of Cyclone later inspired Adam Clark to build 259. When Cyclone was too badly damaged after the first Championship, driver Chris Harriman fought with a loanerbot called Tut Tut which fought in the House Robot Rebellion and the Tag Team Terror competition alongside Drillzilla. The team won the Tag Team, but ended the Rebellion in a draw despite immobilizing Shunt. Team Raptor also fought with Rippa Raptor in Season 1, notably losing in the annihilator to Drillzilla. Robot History Season 1 Cyclone was attacked during the converging robots, managing to slam its blade into the side of Run Away, before it used its blades on Cyclone. Panzer Mk 2 charged it into the side wall, stopping the blade. General Chompsalot also attacked, stopping the blade of Cyclone with its large jaws. Cyclone was not seen again in the battle and was eliminated due to the damage done to it, which proved to be irreparable, and was therefore unable to continue participating in Season 1. Season 2 Cyclone returned to the war zone as Cyclone 2, with a new track design, but still retaining the vertical spinning disc. Cyclone 2 was waiting at its starting point when Probophobia flipped it over and knocked something out of it. Replays showed it was a safety switch, therefore Cyclone 2 was counted out, thrown by the floor flipper and eventually pitted by Dead Metal. Cyclone 2 also entered in the Annihilator, where it showed how much power its disc had. Cyclone 2 managed to use its disc to throw Thor's Hammer out the arena after catching it side on. In the second round, Cyclone repeated this feat by sending Hyperactive out of the arena after ripping off Hyperactive's weapon. In the third round, Cyclone 2 ripped off one of The Termite's wheels but got a scare after catching fire on the flame jet, disabling its weapon. In the fourth round, Revenge was next to go, after Cyclone flipped it several times into the corner patrol zone. In the final round, Brute managed to rip off one of Cyclone 2's weapon belts but became immobilised after an encounter with Sergeant Bash, and was eventually pitted, allowing Cyclone 2 to become the annihilator champion. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:US Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Annihilator competitors Category:Annihilator Champions Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots named after weather Category:US Robot Wars Season 1 competitors Category:Robot Wars Extreme Warriors Season 2 Competitors Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots from Arizona